Sweet Freedom
by steubec
Summary: This takes place approximately a year after season 3 finale. An innocent conversation at the Red Pony leads to admissions of closely guarded feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be bouncing between working on this story and another in progress. This one came to me and I felt I had to get it out before I could give the other the attention it deserves.**

* * *

How did I let Henry talk me into thinking this was a good idea? My evening had started out innocently enough. I stopped into the Red Pony after work to meet Cady for a late dinner. After a wonderful meal, she excused herself to head home to bed and I moved over to the bar to keep Henry company. It was a slow night after all and we hadn't seen much of each other in the last several months. Henry had a new lady friend who lived over in Sheridan and he had been spending quite a bit of time there with her. In fact, in the past year since the murder charges had been dropped, Henry got out of town as often as possible. Can't really blame him. Feelings of freedom had been in short supply for both of us prior to that. I felt lighter myself since I had finally scattered Martha's ashes and been able to release her. Seeing the son-of-a-bitch who was responsible for her murder in prison didn't hurt either.

"So tell me sheriff, what is the state of crime in our lovely county."

"Don't make me talk about work Henry. It's my night off."

"If it is your night off then tell me why did not not meet my beautiful goddaughter for dinner until 8:00?"

Things had actually been pretty quiet in Absaroka County. I needed that. Hell, we all needed that.

"Just tidying things up a bit before the weekend. Ferg's had the whole week off, Branch is still only back part-time and I am hoping to not set foot in the office for a full two days. In order for that to happen, I had to finish up my reports. I am trying to break the habit of wandering on in Saturday mornings to finish up the week's work and then wandering back on Sunday to prep for the next week. You've always said working 7 days a week every week isn't good for me. I am actually trying to take your advice."

"Do not worry, I will not that let go to my head. However, since we are on the subject..."

I took a swallow of my beer. "What subject?"

Henry smiled, "My advice"

That's when I knew I was in trouble.

"Walt, I know I have pressured you in the past to move forward with your life. I know you were not ready at that time. However, it seems that now you may be. The proverbial dust has settled. You have found a renewed sense of peace. These are both things that were desperately needed. It is time to think about some of your other needs, companionship for instance."

"I have companionship Henry, I've got you don't I?"

"That is not what I meant Walt."

I chuckle to myself. " I know Henry, but it's so much fun to punch your buttons."

"Would it not be more fun to have your own buttons punched if I am not being too crude?"

"Are we back to that conversation Henry? Haven't I told you that my carnal urges are just not as well developed as yours? I am managing fine."

"Of course, managing fine, sounds very satisfying."

"You know how difficult it is to find a good woman to date in this county. I know too much about either them or their families. Occupational hazard."

"Then you need to find someone from outside the county, or someone who has moved in that you have not known your entire life."

I immediately knew where he was going with this line of conversation.

"Henry"

"Walt, hear me out. I know you do not just think of her as your deputy. Anyone who knows you can see it. You two have a connection that transcends that relationship. She is attractive, she is available and perhaps most importantly, she calls you on your shit. It is a perfect match."

"I am not sure the public will see it that way."

"Walt, this is the least populated county in the state. People know there are not a lot of options for romance. Rural communities require concessions that may not be allowed in bigger areas. People know what you have been through. They trust you to keep them safe and they want you to be happy. Honesty and Integrity, right? If you were truly being honest, you would admit what you are afraid to say out loud. That you want her in your life outside of the office."

That is how I now find myself sitting in front of Vic's house with a six pack of beer and condoms in the glove box of my truck. The beer was my idea. The condoms had been Henry's. How did I let myself get talked into this again?


	2. Chapter 2 - Knock, Knock

I walk up to the door carrying the six pack and knock with my free hand. I can see her walking towards me through the window and start to feel a little unsettled. I'm not wearing my duty belt so I don't have my gun, my usual perch for my right hand so I hang it on the edge of the pocket of my coat to wait out her arrival.

"I was wondering when you were going to make it up to the door. How long have you been out there? About 15 minutes or so?"

"You knew I was here?"

"Don't get a lot of traffic on this street after dark Walt."

"Oh, well, I was just sittin' there thinking. I do that sometimes before"

She stops me mid sentence, "Yes, I know."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope, just watching Criminal Minds reruns on A & E"

"Criminal Minds?"

"It's a procedural cop show that focuses on the FBI tracking down serial killers, been on for like 10 years?"

"Doesn't ring a bell. Don't you deal with enough criminal minds at work?"

"You have Sherlock Holmes, I have Criminal Minds. Come on in."

I walk in and as I pull my hand away from my pocket to draw the door closed a small foil wrapped package comes with it and hits the floor. Crap! Henry must have slipped a condom in there as he ushered me out of the Red Pony and before putting the rest of the box in my truck. Maybe she didn't notice.

"Walt you dropped something." She grins mischieviously and her eyes sparkle as she slowly bends to pick it up, "Oh my, Walt Longmire, you are a man full of surprises."

"I didn't mean for . . . that wasn't supposed to . . .Uh . . . It's from Henry."

She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows. "I never knew Henry thought about me that way, what a considerate gift. But I wonder, why didn't he deliver it himself? Seems an odd thing to send via a messenger." She isn't going to let this go easily. It appears she is having too much fun with it.

"Here, just, let me have that." I reach to take it out of her hand but she turns away.

"No, it's my gift, you can't have it."

"Vic, it's..."

She darts away up to her bedroom calling behind her as she goes, "I'm going to put it in here for safe keeping in case Henry wants to come talk to me about it himself some other time."_  
_

I rub my eyes with my hand and turn to head toward the door. Maybe I can make it back out to the truck before she comes back down the stairs. I have my hand on the door knob when I hear her voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm sorry Vic. This was all just a big mistake. I'm gonna go."

She puts her hand on my arm.

"Walt, it's okay, really. I was just having a little fun. I would never believe that you would show up unannounced at my home, flinging condoms through the air on your own."

I grimaced.

"Seriously, that isn't you. It is however totally Henry to set you up like that. I can't wait to ask him about it. Didn't he know you would die of embarrassment?"

"Maybe that's why he did it. Although, I don't think he thought it might accidentally fall out on it's own."

"Well, how do you think he thought it would get out of your pocket? You had a hard enough time even saying the word condom back last year when we had that dead outdoorsy guy who had been screwing his boss's wife in the wilderness. Now your carrying one around with you? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No ... well, yes, but not about that. Besides, I told you, Henry must have put it there. I certainly didn't."

"Hmm, does seem his typical M.O. when it comes to you doesn't it? He likes to push you in the direction he thinks you should be going. You usually dig your heels in and refuse to move. The question is, how far are willing to be pushed this time?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Come on in and stay awhile

I continue to stand awkwardly just inside the doorway shifting my weight from one foot to another still unsure if I should stay or go. The curious way Vic is looking at me is doing nothing to help me in my decision and is in fact making me significantly more uncomfortable with each second that ticks by.

She finally breaks the silence.

"We can't let a little thing like a condom derail whatever purpose you had in visiting this evening. Here, let me take this," She lifts my hat from my head and hangs it on the hook by the door, "And this," she takes the six pack from my hand, "Take off your coat and and stay awhile."

"Okay"

I remove my coat and discreetly check the pockets as I hang it beside my hat. Looks like that had been the only surprise Henry had left for me to find. Vic gestures to the living room and hands me two of the beers, "Make yourself at home. You open these and I'll go put the rest in the fridge."

I start to sit on the couch but decide on the easy chair instead. Seems I have been completely thrown off and have almost forgotten why I had come over in the first place. I might have to kill Henry the next time I see him. He should have realized how easily I could be spooked and lose my nerve tonight. I hadn't been completely comfortable with coming over in the first place and he certainly hasn't made this any easier for me. Vic calls from the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"No, I'm good. I ate with Cady earlier."

"That's right, you were at the Red Pony before you came over."

She returns from the kitchen , grabs her beer and sits on the far end of the couch facing me with her feet propped up in my direction. She picks up the remote from the coffee table and clicks the television off.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure? I'm sure you didn't stop by for a booty call, in spite of your arriving prepared for one."

I look longingly in the opposite direction toward my coat and hat.

"Walt, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Please don't leave. I promise I will try to be an adult for the rest of our conversation. I'm just not used to seeing you flustered. You are after all the unflappable Walter Longmire, stoic Sheriff of Absaroka County. I think the only other time I have seen you this embarrassed was when Ferg and I pulled up to your cabin that morning when Lizzie was there. While I found out later there had not been a condom involved that time, you were definitely acting like you had gotten caught with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar."

"That was a pretty awkward morning. I still can't believe you both agreed to stay for coffee."

"We didn't want to be rude after she had invited us. Besides, it was fun to see you squirm, much like it has been tonight. I guess I'm just a little girl at heart, I like to have fun."

The sides of my mouth lift and I chuckle softly, "I guess it is pretty funny when you think about it."

"Yes, it is. I mean, for you of all people to show up at my door with a condom in your pocket. Have you ever even used one?"

"Vic"

"It's not like you were a part of the condom generation. You were already with Martha by the time the AIDS scare of the 80's took off and I doubt that The Middle of Nowhere, Wyoming was on the forefront of the sexual revolution of the 60's and 70's before that. It's pretty traditional around here, even to this day.

"Vic"

"And it was probably never necessary for you anyway. I mean, I know you went to college and while I bet you could have had any girl you wanted, it's not like you were ever a player, am I right? A one woman man all the way I imagine. Being in high school when I was, in a big city no less, it was ingrained in us and I would have never considered not using one."

"Vic!"

She finally stops talking and looks at me, "Yes?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

She actually seems a little embarrassed herself about getting carried away.

"Sorry, I guess I was beginning to ramble a bit. Sure, we can talk about whatever you want. What's on your mind?"

She looks at me expectantly and now all I can think about is Vic and condoms. I wonder how many condoms she has had the opportunity to use and with whom she has used them; Did she buy them herself or rely on her partner to provide them? The images that start to flood my brain at this point are not helpful at all. I am definitely going to have to kill Henry the next time I see him.

"Walt?"

I rub my hands over my face for the second time since my arrival, this time to try and clear the lurid images running through my mind.

"Are you okay?"

I sigh and nod, "Yep, I'm fine."

"I did it again didn't I?"

I look over at her, "Seems you are unable to stop yourself from oversharing this evening."


	4. Chapter 4 - Oversharing

The immediately problematic oversharing however is of my own making as I struggle to get the picture of a naked Vic holding an unwrapped condom between her teeth out of my head. I actually don't mind having that image rattle around in there for awhile, but I knew it would not be conducive to being able to carry on a conversation with her in the here and now. Maybe I will revisit that picture after I get home. might not be a bad thought to fall asleep to. Who am I kidding? If I am picturing that, I will never get to sleep. While I think I should probably leave and try this again some other time I did just say I was okay and to leave would probably tell her otherwise. While I am contemplating all this, she continues to study my face. Come on Walt, man up, you can handle this.

"So uh, you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really, you?"

Okay that filled all of 4 seconds.

"I do actually. Henry is heading back to Sheridan for a few days on Sunday morning, so he is coming over to my cabin tomorrow afternoon for a little while before he leaves."

"Sounds like things are pretty serious with his girl over there."

"Well, you know Henry has never been short on attention from women, but I think being faced with the possiblity of a prison term and the end of life as he knew it caused him to re-evaluate his future. He is not taking his freedom for granted anymore and has started making plans. I think he may be in the process of trying to talk his girlfriend into moving here on a permanent basis."

"Really? Henry is thinking about settling down? That's something I didn't think I would ever see. Are you heading in to work after he leaves tomorrow?"

"Nope, I made sure to finish everything up at the office before I left tonight, so, uh, I'm free to do whatever I want with the rest of the weekend. Ferg is covering the next two days with Branch on call in case he needs him."

"It's good Branch is back working. When do you think he will be ready to come back full time?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want him to rush the process. He came back way too early after he was shot. His therapist has cleared him for work but Branch understands that I want him to ease back in slowly."

"Easing in slowly can be a good thing. I typically jump into everything with both feet and then have to deal with the consequences as they come."

"I like to take things slowly, gives me more time to think about and evaluate the best course of action."

"Well, you've had a rough couple of years and now that everything with Martha's murder has been resolved, life seems to have leveled out for you. You've had the luxury of being able to move more slowly. You hadn't had that for a long time. I imagine you are enjoying life a little bit more now."

"You know I have been. I hadn't realized how all that had locked me up inside until I was free to finally grieve Martha's death and try to embrace all that remains."

"So with all that off your plate what are you thinking about and evaluating now?"

"Honestly?"

"I expect nothing less."

"You"

"Me?"

"Yep"

"Did Henry put you up to this?"

"Nope..." Vic raises her eyebrows questioningly, "well, it was his idea for me to stop thinking and evaluating and do something about it but the rest of it is all me."

"And what exactly does that involve, the doing something about it?"

"I'm not totally sure yet but it starts with admitting that while you are probably the best deputy I have ever had, my interest in you goes beyond your law enforcement capabilities."

"Really?"

"Really"

"In what ways beyond my law enforcement capabilties?"

'You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Have I made anything easy for you this evening? You may recall my earlier statement that I enjoy watching you squirm. So yeah, I'm gonna make you say it."


	5. Chapter 5 - No more wasting time

**This chapter is longer than my usual but once Walt got to talking I didn't want to break it up. Hope you enjoy it. #LongLive Longmire**

* * *

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. I feel like this is my one shot and I need to make it count. "Let's see, I'm not really sure where to start so I guess I'll go to the beginning. I had never had an applicant to the Sheriff's Department as well qualified as you. I remember the first time a copy of your resume came across my desk. I actually thought it was a joke, that someone was playing a trick on me. I mean, why on earth would a highly trained and decorated cop from Philadelphia want to be a deputy in Absaroka County, Wyoming. I guess that's why I didn't respond to you right away. I didn't think you could really exist in my little world. You however, were too determined to give up. I have since discovered that is one of your finer qualities by the way. When another letter and resume yielded no results you started stopping by in person. How many times did it take before you caught me in the office?"

"Five"

"Five, that's right. Ruby was not happy that I wasn't calling you back to set up a time to meet. She said it was the respectful thing to do in light of the effort you were putting in to try to get hired on.

"I was bored out of my skull Walt. Shaun had set me up to play house across the country from everything I knew and then proceeded to work 60 - 70 hours a week leaving me alone that whole time. If you hadn't hired me, you would have met me eventually because I would have snapped and shot the mailman or something and you would have had to arrest me and send me up to the looney bin."

"Wow, I'm really glad I averted that crisis. Jack and I went to school together, I'd have hated to have to notify his family about his untimely demise at the hand of a mentally unstable Eagle's fan."

She rolls her eyes and takes another drink of her beer.

"Anyway, You finally cornered me at the station on a Tuesday.

"You remember the day? Hell, I don't remember the day."

"Well, I met Lucian for chess later that night, so it had to be a Tuesday. I know I saw Lucian because I mentioned you to him. That might best be left as a story for another time."

"Knowing the old fart like I do now, I can imagine how that converation might have gone." She puts on her best Lucian voice, "I don't give a damn about her resume Walt, tell me about her tits!"

I laugh, "Yeah, that's a pretty close assessment of his opinion at the time."

"As I was driving home that night I knew I would be crazy to not hire you so I called you up the next day to offer you a job."

"Wait Walt, what did you tell Lucian about my tits?"

"I didn't say anything to him about them."

"Is that because you hadn't noticed them, or because you just didn't want to share your observations?"

I look her straight in the eye, "I choose not to answer that question at the risk of incriminating myself."

Vic's grin lit up her whole face, "That's answer enough, please continue."

"It didn't take me long to realize I was right on both accounts: You were a top notch cop, and most of the work we were doing was somewhat beneath your skill set. You probably recall that you felt the same way."

Vic nods in agreement, "It was still better than sitting at home twiddling my thumbs."

I pause to collect and regroup my thoughts and she takes the opportunity to jump in.

"You're not telling me all this to avoid my original question are you? I mean, I thought we both already knew how you felt about my 'law enforcement capabilities' and that you were going to enlighten me on the things beyond that that have taken up residence in your head."

"Nope, not avoiding anything. I just think all of this is relevant. After all, if you had never walked into my station, I wouldn't be here right now, would I? Of course, if you are in a hurry to get back to your crime show, I can go. We can talk about this some other time." I start to stand and she leaps from the couch grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Sit your ass back down cowboy. You're not getting away that easily. I intend to keep you here until you see this through. You owe it to Henry after all. He needs some kind of return on his beer and condoms."

"I guess you're right."

I sit back down in the chair but Vic stays standing, "You want another beer?"

I shake my head no, "I want to keep all my wits about me for the rest of the night."

She smiles, "okay, if you're sure."

She walks into the kitchen and returns with another beer for herself and a glass of ice water for me. "You are talking much more than usual, I don't want you to have to stop beause your mouth dries out."

After handing me the glass she sits back on the couch, but on the end closest to me this time, and waits for me to go on.

"These last several years that we have worked together, I have come to depend on you. You are the best deputy I have ever had.

She places her face in her hand on the arm of the couch and smiles at me, "You've already said that, not that I mind hearing it again."

"Your instincts are typically right on and the area where you are weakest, namely knowledge about the western, rural way of life, you have readily learned and applied. But, I haven't just come to depend on you professionally. I depend on you personally as well. There is a level of trust that I have never had with anyone beyond Henry, well and Martha of course. They way we seem to know what the other is thinking, how we can communicate without saying a word. Everyone in the office looks to you to handle me when I'm being difficult and for some reason I let you. I respond and open up to you. I don't like feeling vulnerable but with you, it seems like it's safe to do so. Vic, I have never met a woman quite like you. You throw me off balance but in a good way and for some reason I let you in without even realizing I had done so. But, I was able to push down my thoughts and feelings. I could ignore them just fine... until I couldn't any longer."

"Let me guess, Ed Gorski."

"Yep. I had never seen you scared of anything until he came all the way out here to find you. It triggered something inside of me, a need to keep you safe. That is when I found myself thinking and doing things that I had never done for anyone before except family. I felt the need to circle the wagons. I threatened him like you were mine to protect even though you weren't. After I thought he had finally left the state I was able to once again suppress my wants and desires. Until once again they roared to life."

"Chance Gilbert"

I nod, "If he had taken you from me that night, it might have broken me completely. There wouldn't have been a person left standing at that compound. I know it was sick and twisted to work with Gorski that day but he left me no choice in the beginning and as the day wore on, I knew it was the only hope of getting you out alive. I would have never worked with him otherwise. But even that revealed our connection and I think you felt it too. You had to or you would have never trusted me enough to go with him when I told you to. Once again, I was forced to face the truth of my feelings toward you. Then when when you told me Shaun was demanding you quit your job?"

"Yeah."

"I know I told you I didn't say anything because I didn't want to interfere, and while that was true that wasn't all there was to it. I couldn't say anything because I felt my world starting to unravel yet again and I was afraid if I said anything out loud that I wouldn't be able to keep it together. I was still trying to heal from losing Martha. I was facing the prospect of losing my best friend in Henry. And then I thought I was going to lose you in an almost worse way than if Gorski or Chance had been successful in taking you. I couldn't bear the thought of no longer having you in my life while you were still across town. I was afraid if I tried to say anything I would cross the line and tell you how I was really feeling, that I didn't know if I could make it if I couldn't see you every day, that you were my place of solace, comfort and strength. I depended on you to ground me in my efforts not only at finding who was behind Martha's murder but also my efforts in simply getting out of bed every day and doing what had to be done. You were the last thing I thought of as I fell asleep at night and you were the first thing on my mind when I awoke each morning."

I see tears forming in the corners of Vic's eyes.

"Vic, you were off limits, a married woman. It would have been wrong to tell you what I really thought that night. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had thought I caused trouble for you in your marriage or in any other way. I was even more committed to maintain the line because I knew things were not going well in your relationship. I was so glad I was able to be honest with Shaun when I told him he had nothing to worry about from me because I knew there was no way I would allow myself to act on my feelings toward you. But how honest was I really? The guilt I had for looking at you the way I did when I hoped no one would notice, for feeling the way the way I felt when you belonged to someone else was overwhelming. I had already failed Martha, Cady and Henry, I couldn't place you in a position to know those things and be a failure to you too. I had to keep it all in, hold it tight enough that it wouldn't be evident to anyone else what was going on."

"So why now? I mean, the divorce was finalized almost a year ago. Martha's murder was solved around the same time. You've had lots of opportunities to come to me before this."

"I think that was where Henry was coming from when he talked to me about coming over here tonight. He was worried that I had settled into acceptance of the old fashioned courtly notion that unrequited love is pure and noble, love in it's truest form. You know, like when knights would admire a lady from afar but never make a move. He knew I needed a push, so he provided it. Tonight I decided to let him. I've never been very good at keeping things from Henry and he figured out how I feel about you a long time ago.

"And how exactly do you feel about me again?"

"Vic, after I lost my wife all I saw in front of me was an endless murky haze, but when I look at you a see a future full of possibilities. You know why that is?"

She gently shakes her head.

"It's because I have fallen completely and totally, head over heels, out of control in love with you and I don't want to waste anymore time not letting you know it."

I guess Henry isn't the only one no longer taking his freedom for granted.


	6. Chapter 6 - The eyes have it

Big. That's the word I've most often heard used to describe our sheriff because his size and imposing personality are typically what people notice about him first. Well, that and the hat. Not me though. No, the first thing I noticed about Walter Longmire was his eyes. They have a way of looking into your very soul, to the secret places you keep hidden from everyone else. I remember the first time I saw them. The immediate connection I felt when he came into the station and locked eyes with me was undeniable. He's looked at me often since that day but never with more intensity than he is right now. Couple that with the fact that he has spoken more words in the last few moments than I have heard him speak ever has caught me a little off guard. It is only a few of those words that have embedded themselves into my heart and are echoing through my mind. Walter Longmire is in love with me. Walt LOVES me. Walt loves ME.

"Vic?"

I cannot believe this is happening after all this time.

Walt stands quickly and heads for the door, "I'm sorry, I've said too much."

"Wait."

He stops with his hat in his hand but doesn't turn around. I get off the couch and walk over to him. His head is down and and his eyes are closed.

"Walt?"

He slowly opens his eyes and turns to look into mine. Time seems to stand still. When I'm able to speak it comes out as a whisper, "Please don't leave." My body finally catches up to my heart and I suddenly slip my hands around his neck and lift my mouth to his. I've imagined kissing Walt many times, but those daydreams were nothing compared to the real thing. His lips are unbelievably soft yet strong. His arm encircles my waist and pulls me in to him while he brushes my face with his other hand. I can feel his breathing start to quicken and can almost hear his heart start to beat faster. My fingers tangle into his hair and pull his head closer to mine. He follows my lead willingly, sliding his warm hand down to firmly grasp my hip. I am so filled with passion for this man who has just given me everything I could possibly want that my heart feels like it's going to explode. I want to look at him but I'm afraid to open my eyes and break the spell that's wound its way around us. My head starts to spin and I lean fully on his strength to keep us standing. My surrender to this man is total and complete. He moves to my neck inching his way up to my ear which only serves to weaken me further before once again claiming my mouth as his own.

I pull back slightly breathing heavily and he reluctantly eases his hold on me. I would have never guessed that the look in his eyes could grow even more intense than it had been but it is. Never pulling my eyes from his, I take his hand and lead him over to the couch without a word. He sits and lifts his arm in invitation. I snuggle into his side wrapping my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. We both release a sigh at the same time as we hold each other.

"Okay then."


	7. Chapter 7 - Waking up

I'm not sure how long we have been there together on the couch but we must have both fallen asleep. I can't remember when I last felt this relaxed. I glance down at the woman tucked in against me. She has rolled onto her side pulling her knees and feet close into her up onto the couch. I rub her back softly in awe that she is here with me, like this. She releases a big sigh and snuggles in closer as if it is even possible to be closer to me than she already is. I feel the need to stretch out my body but I don't want to disturb her.

"Walt, how many more condoms are there?"

She's spoken so softly I'm not sure I heard her right. I swallow in an attempt to ease the dryness in my throat, "What?"

"The condoms, You didn't know about the one in your pocket yet you knew it was from Henry. He must have given you some directly that he didn't hide, that you did know about. So, the others...how many are there?

"Why?"

"I want to make sure we have enough."

"Vic...uh...I don't think...I'm not really..."

Her body starts to shake and I can hear her giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"You really are too easy." She eases herself up and looks at me with a full blown smile on her face, "Is it always going to be this simple to make you squirm? Doesn't seem fair really. You won't stand a chance if you don't toughen up a little."

She leans in rubbing my nose with hers and then slips in for a slow deep kiss before pulling back, "Wow, I could get used to waking up like this."

"Yup, me too. Although, I think I'm getting too old to sleep exactly like this."

I lift my arms over my head and stretch my legs out in front of me letting out a big yawn before shifting myself back into a more comfortable position.

"Damn, do you know how sexy you are?"

"Me?"

"Yes you!" She straddles my legs and places her hands on either side of my face, "Who else would I be talking to right now?"

I smile slowly, "Just checking." My body is waking up in more ways than one with her weight on my lap and I'm afraid I might get embarrassed again if this goes too much further.

"You said a lot of things tonight and now it's my turn."

"Okay."

"First I want to apologize."

"For what?"

She tilts her head to the side, "You came completely out of your comfort zone tonight, stuck around when I know all you really wanted to do was leave, and then tested your limits even further by sharing your heart with me. What did I do in return?"

I rub my hands gently up and down her sides, "Gave me one hell of a kiss?"

Her smile lights her face, "Well yes, but before that. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't say anything to you. No wonder you wanted to get the hell out of here. You thought none of it meant anything to me. You took a risk and jumped over the cliff without a safety net and I didn't catch you. So, I'm sorry."

She leans down to give me a soft warm kiss before continuing.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Gee Vic, I don't know, I may take some convincing."

"Oh, I'm willing to work for it Walt, it's the least I can do, " She waggles her eyebrows at me, "But first, at the risk of sounding like the weekly feature on the Hallmark Channel, I have a few things I need to say to you myself."

"Some things about your interest in my law enforcement capabilities, or something else?" I can't help but to tease her back a little now that I know I haven't run her off with my declaration of love earlier this evening.

"Oh, my interest in you definitely goes way beyond that."

She takes my hands in hers.

"Walt, I felt a connection to you from the moment we met. You are unlike any man I have ever known. Your honesty and drive to do what's right at all costs. Your devotion to your family and friends. Your respect for others. All these are things that have drawn me to you. I first realized the depth of my feelings for you that night you went off into the mountains chasing those prisoners. I begged you not to go, to wait, all the while knowing you had no other choice. Your commitment to people you didn't even know, that was the manifestation of all that is good and admirable in you. If it had been anyone else in the world that FBI prick was refusing to go find in that storm I would have been able to let my rational side take over and let it go. But I couldn't because it was you. That's why I punched the guy. Thank God Henry and Branch found you when they did. Ever since then I've tried to keep myself in check. I was married after all and you were my boss. Things weren't perfect with Shaun but I wanted him to give as much to that relationship as I could. I didn't want someone else to be the reason it ended."

"I didn't want to be the reason it ended."

"I know and you weren't. Besides, you were seeing Lizzie. You cannot possible know how much I hated that. I don't think she was ever quite right for you and the idea of the two of you...together was hard to take. Even so, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused for you in your relationship with her. You were being who you are, offering protection by letting me stay at your cabin, and you had to pay for it."

"Being with Lizzie was a mistake. I needed a reminder that I was a man and she gave it to me. I wasn't being fair to her or to myself. I never should have slept with her when I had feelings for someone else, even if that person was unattainable."

"Walt, I need you to know that I did everything I could to make things work with Shaun but in the end, it just wasn't enough. So we went our separate ways and it was after that I made the conscious decision to wait for you."

"What if I had never come around?"

"Then I would have stayed single. I didn't wait because I had to Walt. I waited because I chose to. I've been asked out on plenty of dates."

"I'm sure you have."

"But I didn't accept any. I had already made some poor choices in my adult relationships and have no desire to make another. Maybe it was naive of me but I knew you were the only man for me. There didn't seem any point in trying to make a go of something with someone else because whenever I looked into my future I could only see you."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long Vic. I had to make sure this was right, that it wasn't rushed and that we were both ready for something more."

"Well, I'm thinking I need to send Henry a fruit basket or something."

"Why's that?"

"Two reasons. First, as thank you gift for caring enough about you and believing enough in us to push you in the direction he thought you needed to go."

"And the second reason?"

"To say thank you for the condoms and beer of course!" She smiles and winks at me as she comes in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 - The next day

"So Walt, tell me, how did it go with Vic last night?"

Henry has stopped by for a visit before he leaves to visit his girlfriend in Sheridan for a few days. The two of them are sitting out on the porch eating the lunch Henry brought with him.

"Fine." Walt takes a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

"Fine. That is all you have to say. I provide you with beer and condoms and all I get in return is 'fine'?"

Walt smiles as he swallows, "Yup."

"Unbelievable."

"Oh, and Vic says thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yes, there was something about not having apples and bananas so the basket would have to wait, so I should just tell you thanks."

"I am not sure I follow but okay . .You are not going to give me anything else are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, do you at least have a plan of where you want to go from here?"

"I have some ideas. She's coming over to the cabin this afternoon."

Henry matches Walt's smile with his own, "Good."

* * *

"Uh, Walt, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Vic eyes him warily.

He gently rubs her shoulder with his hand, "It'll be okay Vic. You've really never done this before?"

"Shaun tried to talk me into it once, said he thought it would be fun, but I wouldn't go for it."

"At the risk of agreeing with Shaun, I think you might like it. Don't worry, I'll talk you through it." He nuzzles down close to her ear and lowers his voice, "and besides, I'll be right here with you every step of the way." The strategically placed kiss on her neck makes her knees weak before he moves back up to whisper in her ear, "don't you trust me?" He pulls her earlobe into his mouth causing Vic to give forth a deep sigh, "Yes."

"Okay then." His smile fills his face as he slides in closer to her. "Put your foot here." He takes her foot in his hand and places it carefully for her, "Now swing your leg over there...How's that?"

She settles in place, "It's good."

"Vic, you need to breathe, I don't need you passing out on me up there because your holding your breath."

"I'm breathing."

"Hold on, we're going to start moving now, nice and slow. Are you ready?"

He can barely hear her answer, "Yes."

He smiles and pulls away from her. Taking the lead rope in his hand, he tries to be reassuring, "I'm just going to walk you around slowly to let you get used to how it feels."

He starts to lead the horse Vic is perched upon around in a large circle. They have finished one full revolution before Walt checks on her, "You doing okay back there?"

"Yeah, this isn't so bad."

He picks up his pace a little.

"Hey now, let's not get crazy."

"Vic, we're going to have to go faster or we won't be able to make it back from our ride before dark."

"Do I have to ride my own horse? Can't I just ride behind you on yours? It worked with my boyfriend's motorcycle back in high school."

She shoots him some serious puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Walt looks down at the ground a moment before he looks back up and asks, "Are you always going to look at me like that when you are trying to get me to give in?"

She grins wickedly at him, "Probably. You may as well just go ahead and say yes."

He shakes his head, "Okay."

He helps her down and takes a moment to remove the saddle before setting the mare loose in the small corral next to the cabin, "You'll still have to brush her down after we get back though. You're not getting out of that. I'll have my own horse to take care of."

They walk over to the black stallion Walt has come to prefer for his regular rides.

"Isn't this the wild horse that you found dragging that dead guy when they were having the illegal rodeos?"

"Yep."

Walt climbs up on the saddle. He moves his left foot out of the way, "Step up on the stirrup and give me your hand. You can swing up right behind the saddle. You'll be sitting up his rump, but you should fit fine."

"I thought you were going to let him go free, back to the wild."

"I did. I drove him out to the preserve and when I removed the halter he ran off a little ways. But then he stopped, looked at me and came back. When I started to walk back to the truck he followed me."

Vic looks up at him, "Smart horse." She steps in the stirrup and swings her leg up and over. She settles in close to the saddle and slides her arms around Walt's waist. She can feel the strong muscles of the horse as they ride out from the cabin at a gallop.

Walt smiles though Vic can't see it, "Smart huh?"

"Yeah, he did just what I would have done if you had set me free, followed you back home."

Walt places his hand on top of hers. Vic was right, riding together was a better idea than taking two horses.


	9. Chapter 9 - Just be

**Haven't said it in a while but Craig Johnson is a genius for creating characters with such depth and the actors are unbelievably talented at bringing them to life on screen. It makes writing for them a pleasure! Thanks to you all for reading!**

* * *

It's a beautiful afternoon in Absaroka County and Vic has to admit to herself that even though she's on a horse she really is having fun. She's a city girl at heart, but has grown to appreciate the beauty of this wilderness. The prairies spread out like a clean slate, a place to start over while the mountains in the background provide a sense of grounding and strength to the landscape. She cannot scoot as close to Walt's back as she would like because of the saddle, but she keeps her hands on his hips and leans forward occasionally to drink in his scent: leather, clean soap and man. The motion of the horse and the sound of his hooves are almost hypnotic and she understands how riding could help feed one's soul. She runs through the last 24 hours in her head and mentally announces to herself that waiting for Walt was totally worth it. By waiting to move into a relationship when they were ready and not trying to rush it they can skip a lot of the crap that you sometimes have to work through when you start something new. She's not naive, there are obviously still things to figure out, but they've been able to work through a lot of their baggage on their own, without dragging each other down. They've ridden out for several miles when Walt slows down to a walk.

"Everything okay back there?"

Vic sighs, "Just about perfect, except for this damn saddle getting in the way."

He chuckles, "You could have avoided that if you had ridden Peanut out here."

"Peanut?"

"The mare you were on earlier. She was a gift to Cady from my father for her 12th birthday. She was just a foal and Cady took to calling her peanut right away. It suited her pretty well when she was little. I guess now it seems like a pretty silly name."

"Not when you know where the name came from. What do you call this fellow?"

"Haven't named him."

"You haven't? Why not?"

"Didn't think it was my place. After all, he doesn't belong to me. I leave the gate open in his pasture everyday so he can leave if he takes the notion but he's always there when I get home. He's only with me because he chooses to be, not because he has to be."

Vic leans forward and whispers in his ear, "Sounds like me, and I'm not leaving either." She leans back, "He and I are destined to be great friends since we have so much in common."

Walt walks the horse a little further and then stops and points west, "Down that direction about three miles is where I scattered Martha's ashes. It was our special place." He hesitates but continues, "That's where I told her I loved her for the first time, where I kissed her for the first time, where I asked her to marry me, you can see the pattern." He turns to look at her with a serious expression, "Is it okay I told you all that?"

"Of course Walt. I don't resent the love you have for Martha. She is as much a part of you as Cady and Henry. They are your family. That's how it works. I would never ask you to deny that part of your life. I can handle that I'm not your first love, just as long as I'm your last." She kisses him on the cheek.

He takes her hand and raises it to his lips kissing it gently, "Oh, I plan on that."

"I'd like to go there sometime, to visit Martha, if that's okay with you."

"Really?"

"I understand if you don't want to take me. It belongs to the two of you and I don't want to dishonor that, but I'd like to pay my respects to her. Even though I never met her, I know she must have been a remarkable woman."

"She was."

He sits silent for several minutes and Vic lets him be until he is ready to speak, "I'll take you there sometime but not today. Today I have another destination in mind."

He moves the reins in the opposite direction drawing them back toward the east. They come over the rise and Vic sees a a lone tree near a wide creek. As they ride closer she spies a small picnic basket with a plaid blanket folded up underneath it sitting by the trunk of the tree. They ride over and Walt helps her to slide down to the ground before dismounting himself. He places the reins loosely so the horse can graze and taking Vic's hand, pulls her towards him and into his arms. He lightly brushes her lips with his own before gently rubbing his nose against hers as he speaks, "The worst thing about you riding behind me is that I can't do this whenever I want." He captures her mouth taking her breath away. His tongue is everywhere and its warm and wet and delicious. Vic detects the slight taste of mint from his toothpaste as she matches his movements lip for lip, tongue for tongue. The smell of the pines on the wind coming from the mountains mingles with the scent of leather and soap that wraps around her. She is in heaven.

When they reluctantly pull apart Vic leans her forehead against his chest, "Wow." She can feel how quickly his heart is beating, "Yep."

He moves his hand to hers and they walk slowly over to the tree. Vic motions to the basket and blanket, "Is this another of Henry's little gifts?"

"Nope, this one is all me."

"Walter Longmire, just when I thought you didn't have any more surprises in you."

Walt sets the picnic basket to one side and Vic helps him spread the blanket out for them to sit on. She plops down and quickly pulls off her boots, "I'm not sure why you made we wear these things."

"Well, among other things, they keep the stirrups from rubbing blisters on your ankles. Of course, since you aren't using a saddle, you might have been able to get by without them, but I'm glad your not."

"Why's that?"

"Because I like looking at you in cowboy boots."

"Oh, that, of course." She winks at him as she pulls off her socks too and wiggles her toes in the fresh air. Walt sits down beside her and pulls the basket over close, "You thirsty? I've got some bottled water and Ranier of course."

"I'll take some water." He opens the insulated compartment and pulls out a water and a can of beer. He opens the bottle first and hands it to her before he cracks open the Ranier and takes a long slow drink.

"So Walt, now that you've got me here, whatever are you going to do with me?"

He sets his beer down, looks at her and brushes the hair back from her face, "Just be." He smiles and pulls her in close to him stretching his legs out. She lays her head on his shoulder as they both lean against the trunk of the tree and listen to the sound of the breeze and the flowing water.

* * *

**Must stop...writing...walk...away... In all seriousness, midterm grades are due in a week and I am no where close to having them ready so I am logging off until they have been submitted. See you when I get back!**


End file.
